


Possession

by CaiyaAmatista



Series: Enticement [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attraction, Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Consent, Desire, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, Licking, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Lust, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Neck Kissing, Passion, Possessive Sebastian, Sex, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiyaAmatista/pseuds/CaiyaAmatista
Summary: Part 2 in the Enticement series.  After Tom escorts Emily to her hotel, she receives an unexpected visitor...





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LokiLover14 for all of your help. I mean it. <3

The elevator ride up was one of the longest trips I’d ever had to endure, and when I finally made it inside my hotel room, I flicked on the light and leaned against the door with a sigh. Shit, I thought. The events of the past ten minutes continued to replay themselves in my mind, my stomach still stirring at the vivid memory of Tom’s kiss.

Drawing in a breath, I moved further into the room, hitting another switch and taking in the sight of my modest room with its queen-sized bed and standard amenities. All that I needed, regardless of my status.  Going over to the dresser, I glanced at myself in the vanity mirror, feeling myself pause. I was still in the dark blue gown I’d worn for the premiere, something I’d managed to turn into an elegant cosplay of Sebastian’s White Wolf character from “Infinity War.” A fashion homage, if you will, complete with arm chains, wolf earrings, even a plum corsage I’d rigged up as a subtle tribute to the plums Bucky never got in “Civil War.”  So many people appreciated the reference.

Staring at myself now, I became very aware of how much of my pale skin was actually exposed, especially when I slid my jacket down my arms. Even with halter straps, the flattering cut of the dress was enough to show off the curves of my shoulders, the expanse of my collarbone, the barest hint of my cleavage. It was no wonder Tom’s eyes roamed the way they had in that alleyway.  It was then that I focused on my neck, and I subconsciously tilted my head to the side, gazing at the very spot Tom had kissed. As promised, he’d left no mark behind, but the memories...they were still there. I could still envision him there, so close to me. So much warmth emitting from him. And as I ran a finger along the curve of my neck, it was as if I could still feel his lips caressing me there…

My breath hitched in my throat, and I blinked rapidly, snapping myself out of whatever trance I’d put myself in. God…the way his touch lingered in my mind…

_My offer stands, should you ever wish to take me up on it._

Should Sebastian never make one himself…

I gave my head a shake, and proceeded to unfasten the silver earrings from my ears. Cosplays were how I’d become acquainted with Sebastian Stan in the first place: I’d caught his eye at a various night cons with my unique costuming spins, typically feminine versions of the characters he portrayed.  When he became aware of the positive impact I was having on his fans, I eventually received personal invitations to accompany him to events outside of those venues.  Always with him; always by his side.  To my shock and amazement, this ultimately led to me being hired by Marvel, working as a cosplay model at the premieres of their new films.  The perfect excuse to continue honoring my favorite characters, and a chance to display all my hard work to large crowds. It was a great way to keep them entertained, and allowed me a chance to meet incredible new people, human and vampire alike.

All because of Sebastian.  A man whose mere presence made my knees weak and pulse race at the same time.  Someone who made me feel like my dreams mattered, and whose smile could fill me with peace—

I’d barely finished pulling off my last chain when there was a knock at the door.  I froze.  Only a select few ever knew of my hotel locations, and I couldn’t help but swallow nervously as I went over to the door.  One downside to this hotel: no peepholes.  “Who is it?”

 _“Bu_ _nă seara, rubinie.”_

My heart skipped a beat, instantly recognizing that Romanian phrase.  Pushing aside my inner conflict, I opened the door, feeling myself flush at the sight of Sebastian’s handsome face.  God, that beard he was growing in really suited him.

“Hey, beautiful,” he said with a smile that revealed his fangs.

“Hey,” I replied, hoping it didn’t sound breathless.  “Thought you’d still be at the after-party.”

“I don’t always stay, and besides, I really wanted to see you,” he held up a single red rose to me.  “To tell you what a great job you did tonight.”

I smiled sadly, accepting it from him.  “Thank you,” I said softly.  My favorite flower.  It was little things like this that touched me so, and I could only hope that he understood how much it really meant to me.  

“Are you alright?”  He asked, his expression becoming concerned.  “You seem like something’s on your mind.”

If only you knew, I thought.  I opened my mouth to speak, but as soon as I did, I detected the flare of his nostrils.  Those blue eyes of his flashed, and before I knew it, he’d seized the back of my neck, bringing his face to my throat.  He inhaled deeply, and I closed my eyes as he took his time picking up any traces of the male scent on my skin.

When he did pull back, his eyes locked with mine, and I could see that they had darkened a bit.  “Tom,” he nearly growled, and I bit back a gasp.  “What did he do to—”

I lifted a hand to stop him.  “Nothing,” I said firmly, “was done without my consent.  I swear this on my grandmother’s life.”  A promise I knew he would accept as sincere.

His jaw clenched beneath his cheeks, and perhaps it was due to the light in the hallway, but there seemed to be a new emotion shimmering behind his eyes.  Almost a sense of…hurt?  I swallowed, not entirely sure what that meant.

“Have you been marked?”  He rasped.

I shook my head and sighed.  “No.  Listen,” I gestured for him to enter, “why don’t you come in so we can talk this over, okay?  I’ll explain what happened.”

I could see the rise and fall of his shoulders, and then he was striding past me into the room.  Once I had shut the door, I turned to find him sitting at the round table by the window, his eyes fixated on me as he waited.

Crossing my arms, I followed.  “Tom was a gentleman and a courteous escort,” I said, coming to sit at the foot of my bed.  I figured a little distance between us would be best in this moment.  “On the way back here, though, there was a point when we got on the subject of why I haven’t been marked yet…and he made it clear that he wanted nothing more than to mark me for himself.”

“Is that so?”  Sebastian asked, his stance unchanged.

“Yes.  Apparently, he’s been attracted to me for quite some time.”

“But he didn’t mark you.”  Not a question.

“No; I wouldn’t allow him to do that.”  I drew in a breath.  “But he did ask to kiss me.  Here,” I touched the spot where Sebastian had detected his scent.  Even from a distance, I could see his eyes flash.  “And I let him,” I tore my gaze from his.  “To satisfy a curiosity more than anything, really.”  God, that really sounded terrible.

“What curiosity?”

“Desire.  To know what it was like to have a vampire want you that much.”  I turned to lock eyes with him once more.  “But I don’t want that to be just anyone, Sebastian.  He knows how attracted I am to you, and it’s…led to a lot of fantasizing about you.  About us.”

He arched a brow.  “Oh?”

I felt an intense blush hit my cheeks, and dropped my eyes to focus on the rose in my hands.  “Tom’s been able to pick up on my thoughts whenever I’m around him, and from what he’s said, it’s been quite a turn-on for him.  He essentially wants me to…be with him.  To make all those fantasies come true if you’re not willing to do so yourself.”

“And you?”  Sebastian pressed.  “Is that what you wish as well?”

I was already calmly shaking my head.  “No.  It’s not what I want.  My heart doesn’t belong to him.”  And I truly meant it.  

The pregnant silence that followed had my heart pounding nervously, and I swallowed hard.  Please say something…

It seemed like ages before I heard him release a harsh laugh, and I looked over at him as he was slowly shaking his head.  “I am a God damned _fool_.”  

A sharp pang of disappointment had me wincing slightly, and I could only assume he was chastising himself for bringing me into his life—

“ _No_ ,” he automatically replied as he stood, raising a hand to cut off my thoughts.  “That is the furthest thing from my mind, _rubinie_ , I assure you.  You’ve been nothing but honest and forthright with me, and none of this is your fault.”

Hearing him say this sent a ripple of relief through me.  _Rubinie;_ a Romanian endearment for the word for ruby.  He’d been calling me that ever since finding out my birthday was in July, as well as the affinity I had for my birthstone.

But then there was a noticeable shift in the atmosphere as he lowered his hand, his eyes darkening once more.  “You’ve been fantasizing about me?”  He said, his voice dropping low.

I felt my stomach stir in response.  “Yes.”

“Sexually?”

Oh Jesus…I swallowed.  “Yes.”  

Seeing his smirk caused something to tighten inside me, especially when he lowered his head, but kept his eyes trained on me. “You think you’re the only one yearning for more, Emily? Do you even realize the breadth of feelings I’ve been harboring for you for the past two years?”

My lips parted on an intake of breath.

And then he started moving towards me. Slowly. Predator-like. “From the very first moment I saw you, I wanted you,” he said in that seductive tone, “far more than a friend, or colleague—and that desire has only gotten stronger with time.” Something about his proximity was causing my body to respond—my blood racing, my legs shifting beneath my skirt—and I held my breath as he planted a knee on the bed beside me, his face mere inches from mine. “But I know your social interactions with vampires have been limited, and stepping into our world can be an intimidating process at best.  I wanted to make sure you fully understood the ramifications of being involved with our kind, which is why I haven’t escalated my advances any further.”  He traced the back of a finger along my jawline.  “Not yet, at least.”

I closed my eyes, savoring that simple, intimate touch.  “And now?”  I nearly whispered, opening my eyes again.

He arched an eyebrow.  “Now?”  He moved so fast that I couldn’t even gasp until my back was pressed up against the nearest wall, Sebastian’s hands pinning my shoulders as his eyes bore into mine.  “Now something like this,” he traced a finger over the spot Tom had kissed, his upper lip peeling back from his fangs, “is completely unacceptable to me.”

My eyes fluttered shut as my head rolled to the side, and his approving growl had my heart pounding furiously.

“I can see him in your thoughts,” he rasped as he inhaled the scent at my neck again.  “The way he looked at you; what he did to entice you.”  His hand came to grip my chin, forcing me to look at him.  “How you responded.”

Seeing those blue eyes blaze, I released a trembling breath.   

“It pains me knowing that you will always remember his lips touching you before mine,” he ran his thumb over my lower lip.  “Yes, I _am_ a fool for making you wait.”

I became very aware of the slow undulation of his hips against mine.  “Oh God,” I whimpered.

“I want to be the only one in your thoughts like that,” he said, his hand smoothing over my neck and down between my breasts, “touching you, kissing you.”  That same hand stroked over my hip, and when I jerked against him involuntarily, he pressed his body firmly into mine.  “Driving the thought of any other man from your mind.  I want nothing more than to claim you as mine.”

My head fell back against the wall with a sigh.  “Sebastian…”

“God, your scent,” he growled next to my ear.  “If it’s what you wish, tell me.”  He pulled back just enough to look me in the eye.  “Just say the word, and I—”

Surging forward, I crushed my lips to his, bringing my arms to wrap tightly around his neck.  To hell with speaking; _this_ was my consent.

Groaning deep in his chest, Sebastian kissed me back just as fiercely, his body caging mine body against the wall.  His mouth was hot on mine, his tongue probing for access that I willingly gave, and for some reason, I secretly thrilled at the subtle contrast between his soft lips and the gentle scratch of his beard.

 _Rubinie meu_ , his voice brushed my thoughts.

I moaned into his mouth, a surge of heat rushing straight to my core.

Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily.  “You want me?”  He asked, cupping my face in his hands.  “Want this?”

“Yes,” I whispered fervently, rolling my hips against his.  “Yes.”

I caught a flash of his grin before he licked at my upper lip, capturing my mouth once more.  He kept kissing me.  Kissing me.  Driving his hips against me, over and over again, making my very aware of the hardness rubbing against my thigh.  Yes.  I wanted this; I wanted him.  Desperately.  And when he trailed his mouth down to latch onto my neck, kissing and sucking my skin, I knew he was erasing any remaining traces of Tom’s scent from me.

Claiming me.  Making me _his_.  I could feel myself wetting at the thought.

It wasn’t long before his hands slid behind my neck, undoing the knot holding my straps together, and the silken material gave way, falling to bare my breasts to him.  I moaned when he palmed my pliant flesh, feeling heat surge through me as I arched enthusiastically into his touch.  He growled something in Romanian I didn’t understand, still laving the skin of my collarbone with his tongue as he began to lift my skirt.  I gasped when he seized my leg, draping it around his hip, and through his pants, I felt the straining length of his cock pressing hotly against my core.

“You feel this?”  He said, rotating his hips slowly.

My mouth fell open, fingers digging into his shoulders.  Fuck, he was going to be the end of me.

His deep chuckle had me shivering.  “This is what you do to me,” he grabbed one of my hands, placing it over his groin, “every single time I look at you.”

“Shit,” I hissed, tightening my hand around him, and I thrilled at the feral sound he emitted.  I stroked him a few times before he shoved me back against the wall, kissing me hard while he worked at unfastening his slacks.  There was little more that I could do but hold on, grasping at his shirt, dragging my fingernails down his chest, reveling in his verbal reactions, but so, so _desperate_ to feel more.

“Please,” I begged, and it was when he reached beneath my skirt that I cried out, his fingers brushing me through my panties.  “God, _please!_ ”

 _Da, rubinie_.  The tearing sound of fabric had me whimpering, and Sebastian hoisted me up further, pressing the blunt head of his cock through my dampened folds until he found my entrance.

I cried out, feeling myself stretch around him, inch by inch, but before I could draw in another breath, he shoved his hips against me, driving the entire length of him home.

“ _Ahhh!_ ”  It was somewhere between a broken scream and a moan, and Sebastian groaned in ecstasy, rotating his hips a few times to make sure I adjusted to his size.  When I gained control of my breathing, he grasped me by the chin, forcing me to look at him.

“I take you,” he rasped, kissing me possessively as he began a driving rhythm in and out of me.

It was different than being made love to by a human.  The thickness of his shaft still stretching me with every powerful thrust; the solid build of his body keeping me firmly trapped against him; his lips devouring my mouth, my neck, his tongue dipping into the hollow of my throat; all of it giving me the incredible sense of being completely and utterly _consumed_ in that moment.  A vampiric act, indeed.   

Moans fell uninhibited from my mouth, all concern about others in neighboring rooms gone from my mind.  All I could concentrate on was the feel of him dominating me, and the aching sounds of pleasure that rumbled through his chest.  And something about the way he was holding onto me—and the Romanian words he murmured to me—made me understand that the vampiric aspect during sex was hardly one-sided: he was taking me into him as much as I was taking him into me.  The realization had my eyes fluttering shut, and I reflexively tightened my walls around him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he growled into my neck, his hand gripping my hip as he shifted into a faster rhythm.

“Oh god!”  He was hitting me so deeply now, my breasts bouncing, our moans punctuated by the erotic sound of our skin slapping together.  I tangled my hands in his hair, and he took the hint and kissed me again.

 _You’re going to come_ , he brushed my mind.

Even as he said it, I could feel it.  That telltale sign of excitement pooling hotly below my stomach, gradually moving lower the more he thrust into me.  And the friction his cock created while stroking my passage…He swallowed my moans, which were starting to hit a frenzied pitch, and I got the sense that that was turning him on even more.

“Come for me,” he breathed against my lips, one hand going down to tease at my clit while he still pumped into me.  “Let me feel you…”

Feeling his fingers stroking against me was what finally sent my senses into overdrive, and I felt my orgasm burst wonderfully inside me, my hips coming off the wall as I cried out at its intensity.  I could hear Sebastian’s answering growl as I tightened around him, and while I was riding out the waves of my own pleasure, he went rigid, his hips giving me one last, harsh shove before he released a low groan, emptying himself into me with a few short, quick strokes.

“ _Aaaaah_ ,” I heard him utter, and then he was sagging gently against me, resting his forehead against mine. 

I clung to him, the last throes of my orgasm ebbing entirely, feeling dazed and incredibly satisfied.  His breathing was just as labored as mine, but Sebastian simply held me, stroking my hair, whispering reassurances while I gradually calmed from my euphoric high.  If he hadn’t been holding onto me, I wasn’t sure I could stand on my own.  Not yet anyway.

When my pulse had finally slowed, I pulled back to look at him, seeing his adoring, sated smile.

I smiled back, but furrowed my brow slightly.  “You didn’t mark me.”

He chuckled softly.  “I never do,” he tucked back a strand of my hair, “if I’m making love to someone for the first time.”

“Why?”

“Not the best time for consent.  A lot happens in the heat of the moment, so if it’s not a pre-established understanding, it’s not the best idea to follow through on.  I wasn’t about to do that without your say-so.”

It made perfect sense, and my smile widened.  “And now?”  I echoed from earlier.

His smile took on a seductively sinister edge, and my stomach swirled with anticipation when I saw his fangs elongate.  “Now,” he said, bringing his face to my neck, “nothing would give me greater pleasure than to mark you.”  His lips hovered just above the vein.  “To take you as you are,” he breathed in deeply, “to lay claim to you as mine, and mine alone.  But only if you tell me you want it.”

If I want it…Smiling faintly, I drew in a breath.  “Will it hurt?”

He exhaled audibly, and I could practically feel his grin against my skin. “Only if I wish it, but that’s not what I want for you, Emily,” his thumb rubbed my throat soothingly.  “All you have to say is—”

“Yes,” I finished for him, tilting my head back to offer my neck to him.  _Take me_.   

 “ _Rubinie_ ,” he whispered, and I gasped quietly when his fangs eased into my flesh, marking me at last.

It was mere moments before I felt him start to harden inside me once more.  I wasn’t going to get much sleep that night, but I could hardly bring myself to care. 


End file.
